


Pick up the Phone (Peter's POV for If someone invented a time machine, would anyone go to the future?)

by accidentallybroken



Series: Pick up the phone [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Pick up the Phone (Peter's POV for If someone invented a time machine, would anyone go to the future?)

     Peter stood by the bridge. He wasn't really sure why he was there, he just didn't really want to live. He wasn't sure if there was any big reason he was here. He just was. He wasn't sure if this was what he wanted. Did he? Did he really? He was sort of neutral on whether he lived or died, so it was a bit hard to make this decision. He decided to make a bet with himself, a flip of a coin to decide his life. It was ironic, really. He didn't trust himself to decide, or to really flip a coin, so he decided he would let Tony decide, because Josh was the one who's opinion mattered most. 

    He dialed Tony's number, he knew it by heart. His phone rang, seeming loud in the quiet night. He wasn't sure what he wanted Tony to say. The phone kept ringing. Tony didn't pick up. Great. Now the decision was up to Peter yet again. Peter didn't really want to decide. He was pretty neutral on the subject of his life. He wanted someone else to make the decision, because decision making wasn't really his strong point, but Tony was the only one he trusted to do it. He had to make the decision now. He now decided he was actually going to flip a coin, to make the decision for him. Heads you live, Tails you die. Tails.


End file.
